


safe haven

by kanabwead



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanabwead/pseuds/kanabwead
Summary: Mew tried to sleep but his brain wouldn't let himorMew and Gulf had a movie date night in their condo but Gulf is already sleeping soundly while Mew is wide awake because it's his fault for choosing a horror movie for them to watch
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	safe haven

**Author's Note:**

> the scenes in the first two lines are flashbacks c:

Mew kept turning and shifting in his side of the bed. He’s been at it for a good 30 minutes now and he just can’t seem to sleep. 

He sat up quickly and grabbed his phone to see what time it was and saw that it’s already 11:30PM. Mew rolled his eyes and groaned loudly and laid down in a flounce, not paying any mind that his sounds of frustration could wake the six foot tall chocolate bar up who’s been sleeping soundly beside him the moment he and Mew’s heads hit their respective pillows. He could even hear Gulf’s heavy breathing loud and clear and has probably traveled to several dreamlands already. 

Mew groaned loudly again and huffed. He has no idea how to put himself to sleep. But he had to think of some way. 

And so he thought of counting sheep. How could he forget? But when he closed his eyes, his brain started generating images of Anabelle the doll staring back at him. His eyes flew open and his breathing ragged. 

_ Fuck _ , he internally cursed. He chewed his bottom lip and started thinking of a way again but grew restless because he couldn’t think of any. There was just  _ no way  _ he could sleep. He could get up and get a hot shower but he realized that’s out of the question because he knows his knees would immediately turn into jelly the moment he gets up because he knows his imagination would start spiralling out of control and have not only that doll in his mind but also the other scary characters. Having such a vivid imagination is both a blessing and a curse. 

He glanced at his side and was welcomed with the sight of Gulf’s slender back. The younger was wearing a tank top and had his arm under his head. Mew always found this sleeping position of Gulf’s endearing because he looks like he’s asking to be spooned and hugged and cuddled and just have someone’s face nuzzled on his neck and have his entire body caged in a bear hug. 

He considered that option a little while ago but Gulf already looked deep in his sleep. He also didn’t want to interrupt whatever dream Gulf is currently having if he’s having one. 

_ He looks so cuddly.  _ Mew has never felt such pity in himself in his entire life up until tonight. 

Mew sighed and decided to turn his body to the right. He guessed the bed bounced a little too much from the severity of his turn because Gulf suddenly shifted. His eyes shook a little in panic in fear that he might have woken Gulf up. 

Mew lay frozen as he watched Gulf move. Gulf turned to his left so now his face is just a few centimeters away from Mew. 

Mew gulped and stared at the beauty right in front of him. 

_ Beautiful,  _ Mew thought and felt his breath hitch. 

He could no longer stop himself and reached out to touch the younger’s face. With the pad of his thumb, he started caressing his temple down to his cheek and lightly stroked it. Gulf started snuggling down into his pillow and had his lips curved into a small smile that made Mew mirror the action. 

Mew kept up with his stroking Gulf’s cheek ministrations and forgot just for a moment the movie he and Gulf watched an hour ago that scared him shitless, feeling his insides warm at the sight of a sleeping Gulf. 

Mew got startled when he saw Gulf’s eyes start fluttering open that put Mew in a state of panic again, causing him to retreat his hand.  _ Did I wake him?  _

**“Phi?”** Gulf softly called. 

Mew exhaled and realized that he was holding his breath that made Gulf’s eyebrows meet in the middle. 

**“Why are you still awake?”**

Mew was about to answer but instead had his mouth opened like a fish because Gulf sat up to reach for his phone at the nightstand. 

The light from Gulf’s phone screen glared at him that had Gulf’s face twitch. 

When he got used to the light, he opened both of his eyes and saw the time.  **“Phi, it’s already 12:00. Why are you still awake?”** Gulf asked and stared at Mew.

Mew stared back at him and pouted. 

Gulf chuckled.  **“You scared?”** he mockingly said. 

Mew rolled his eyes that made Gulf howl in laughter. 

**“You were the one who suggested that we watch a horror movie,”** Gulf said, his words accusing Mew like he’s pointing a finger at him. 

Mew rolled his eyes.  **“And you didn’t stop me,”** Mew defended himself. 

Gulf gave him a look of disbelief.  **“Phi, we both know that’s a lie. I even asked you thrice if you could take it. But you said you loved dolls and that included dolls that looked like Anabelle,”** Gulf said and chuckled. 

Mew suddenly shivered in fear and felt a drop of sweat and  _ wait, why do I feel cold?  _ down his forehead, his expression changing into a sour one. 

**“Stop it. I’m scared,”** Mew whispered in a small yet serious voice and looked down embarrassingly. 

Good thing Gulf is attentive towards Mew and caught what the elder said. 

**“I’m sorry. I chose the wrong method to cheer you up,”** he said apologetically. Mew looked up and saw how Gulf’s expression turned from mocking to a concerned one. 

Mew smiled a little.  **“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have tried to act all tough about it in the first place anyway,”** he said and held the younger’s hand, squeezing it. 

Gulf returned the gesture. 

**“I just… can’t sleep,”** Mew said and sighed in frustration.  **“I tried counting sheep but the moment I closed my eyes, they started appearing in my head and I got scared. I was going to try and hug you but I didn’t want to disturb you because we could barely have proper sleep these past few weeks. The face you made looked like you were in heaven and I didn’t want to drag you down to hell with me by waking you,”** Mew rambled on. 

**“You should’ve still woke me up,”** was the only reply Mew received. 

**“Tua-eng! Were you even listening?”** Mew exasperatedly said. 

Gulf ignored him and laid down, causing Mew to groan in frustration. 

But that started vanishing into thin air when he saw Gulf patting his chest, offering it for Mew to lay his head on. 

Mew stared at him with an “are you serious?” expression on his face and Gulf only shrugged. 

Mew sighed and wordlessly laid down beside Gulf, his head on the latter’s chest. 

Whatever frustration he had now completely vanished into thin air when he heard the soft beating of Gulf’s heart. 

  
  


**“What is it, Phi?”** Gulf asked softly and scooted closer. He softly patted his chest twice, signalling Mew to come lay his head on it. 

His lips still in a jut but now paired with puppy eyes, he dragged his body and laid his head on Gulf’s chest. 

Gulf chuckled and Mew felt his lover’s chest shake from the action. 

**“What happened, thirak?”** Gulf softly asked, his voice laced with sleep and started combing Mew’s hair. 

Mew  _ purred  _ at the gentle touch.  **“I can’t sleep,”** he answered. Mew understood the question and knew what was the supposed answer to that but he was  _ scared  _ to admit it to the younger. 

**“Why did I even insist on watching it in the first place?”** Mew complained. 

Gulf could feel Mew’s mouth forming into a pout, making him chuckle. He remembered how Mew fought long and hard, exhausting his brain and entire body out so he could have Gulf choose a horror movie for one of their rare movie nights. 

* * *

**“What movie are you up for, Phi?”** Gulf asked Mew as he massaged his damp hair with his towel and plopped down beside the elder. 

**“Hm?”** Mew replied absentmindedly. His upper body was bent down a little while holding his mouse while scrolling through Netflix, too occupied on searching for movies under the Horror section. 

Gulf looked at the screen and saw different kinds of images that portray fear and… well… horror. He stared at Mew who was humming gleefully. 

**“Phi, why are you searching for horror movies? You know you can’t do well in watching them,”** Gulf said, clearly concerned for his older boyfriend while wondering what got into him. 

**“Perfect!”** Mew yelled and grinned , startling Gulf. 

Gulf, who is still concerned for the mental wellbeing of his boyfriend, glanced at their TV screen. 

**“Oi!”** He screeched out and clutched at his chest. 

He glanced at their TV screen and his eyes met with Anabelle’s. Yes, Anabelle the cursed doll.  _ This  _ was Mew’s choice of movie. 

When he got back to his senses, he saw Mew who still had that challenging grin on his face while rubbing his palms against one another like some villain who has an evil plot in his mind. 

**“What do you say, tua-eng? Horror movie night?”** Mew said and leaned his body towards Gulf. His face is now just a few inches away from Gulf and he has this twinkle in his eyes that only appears when he feels giddy. 

Gulf leaned back and rolled his eyes.  **“No,”** he deadpanned and stood up.

To say that Mew’s face was horrified is an understatement. His entire face fell and started swinging his arms chaotically. Yes, Mew Suppasit is currently throwing tantrums because his boyfriend, Gulf Kanawut rejected his offer of watching a horror movie. 

**“Hooo, tua-eng!”** Mew sulkily shouted.  **“Come on! It’s going to be fun! We’ve never watched a horror movie before,”**

Gulf who got out of their bedroom after hanging his towel up sat beside Mew again. 

Mew looked at Gulf expectantly with a pleading look, his mouth formed into a pout. 

Gulf rolled his eyes and that was enough for Mew to start wailing again. 

**“Don’t even try it, Phi. Horror movies are always out of the question because we both know that between the two of us, you’re the one who never does well with horror movies,”** Gulf said as a matter-of-fact. 

**“Oh yeah? Try me,”** Mew replied, obviously challenging Gulf. 

Gulf stared at Mew and read the elder’s expression. He looked so determined but his eyes were quivering. And Gulf knew that Mew  _ was scared  _ deep inside but still wanted to try and brave the waters of Anabelle the doll. 

**“Nope,”** Gulf said and popped his mouth, emphasizing the “p”. 

Mew groaned. He glanced at his hand and realized that he had the upper hand because he was holding the mouse. One click and victory is his. 

**“Don’t even try it, Phi,”** Gulf warned him. 

But he knew his warning fell on deaf ears when he saw Mew hunching his body and heard the click sound, made none other than by Mew’s index finger. 

It was Gulf’s turn to groan. Mew leaned back and the movie started playing. 

Mew scooted his butt a little closer to Gulf and caged the latter’s torso in his arms, his head snuggling closer to Gulf’s neck. 

**“You’re hugging me a little too tight tonight,”** Gulf pointed out. 

It’s true, though. He swears he could feel his kidney deflating like a balloon from how Mew’s palm is squeezing the life out of his side. 

Mew looked up and was welcomed with Gulf looking down at him with a weird look on his face, clearly underestimating the elder’s resilience.  **“What? I can’t cuddle my boyfriend a little tighter?”** he said with a grin. 

**“‘Course you can,”** Gulf said and pulled out his right arm from Mew’s embrace so he could place it on Mew’s back. He looked back up at the screen, his body shivering at the mood the movie was currently giving. Mew  _ felt  _ the shiver and considered it a win. 

**“But you never hugged me this tightly before,”** Gulf pointed out. 

Mew started focusing on the movie, his eyes now glued to the screen. 

**“I wanted to hug you tighter tonight and no, the timing isn’t unusual,”** Mew said. He finally caught on to what Gulf was implying and he’s having none of it. 

Gulf shrugged and placed his chin on top of Mew’s head. 

**“Alright, if you say so,”**

* * *

Mew sighed heavily.  **“Fine. It was my fault for trying to act tough,”** he said and rolled his eyes. 

**“It was also my fault, though,”** Gulf said, staring blankly at his hand that’s currently playing with Mew’s hair. 

**“Hm? How? You did well to stop me, tua-eng. You knew how stubborn I was,”**

**“I know, but I thought I was hugging a corpse because you felt so cold in my arms,”** Gulf said seriously but failed, realizing how funny he described Mew so he started cackling. 

Mew shot up and looked at Gulf with an offended expression.  **“Hey!”** He yelled at the younger.

Gulf slid up to a sitting position and kept laughing.  **“It’s true! You even grabbed my arm when I stood up so I could go to bed,”**

Mew glared at Gulf who couldn’t stop cackling and is currently clutching at his stomach, his head lolled back and tears forming in his eyes. 

* * *

**“That wasn’t as scary as I thought it would be,”** Gulf said and yawned and started stretching his limbs. He was about to stretch his arms but couldn’t lift them up because Mew had his whole body locked up in Mew’s embrace. 

He leaned forward a little to see Mew’s expression as he couldn’t see it well with the dim lighting they had.  _ To match the mood _ , he recalled Mew saying while shrugging confidently. 

He saw Mew staring down at the table in front of them, looking as white as a ghost. 

**“Thirak,”** Gulf called out but received no response. 

**“Phi, the movie’s over. Time for bed,”** Gulf said. He knew Mew heard him and was preoccupied if he should answer or not so he managed to free his left arm. 

He poked Mew’s cheek and it felt  _ cold _ and  _ wet  _ to the touch. 

**“Phi, are you alright?”** Gulf said, his voice sounding seriously concerned. 

Gulf thought Mew did pretty well because the latter wasn’t flailing his arms and screaming wildly like he thought he’d do. Besides, he was also focused on  _ himself, careful _ not to scare Mew by moving or showing any reactions, just the occasional curses he murmured that he was sure Mew, not even a single soul, heard. 

**“Yeah,”** Mew finally answered, earning a relieved sigh from Gulf.  **“Yeah, I’m fine,”** he added. 

**“Okay, Phi,”** Gulf said and patted the elder’s back.  **“Time for bed,”** he yelled and stood up. 

He was yawning while stretching his arms but soon after he had his first step, he felt a hand pulling his arm, causing him to sit down on the couch again. 

**“Alai wa?”** He squawked. 

He saw Mew’s hand tightly clasping his bicep, staring blankly at the floor. 

**“Phi, let’s go back to bed. I’m sleepy,”** Gulf pleaded and shook his bicep, trying to shake Mew out of his stupor in the process. 

_ Even his hand is cold,  _ Gulf thought and just stared at him, waiting for his boyfriend to do something. Anything. 

He now knows Mew’s scared shitless. He’s staring at nothing and his body’s so cold like a big chunk of tundra. 

**“Fuck,”** Mew cursed under his breath.

He suddenly felt so self-aware. His legs feel like jelly and his body feels so cold. His face is all wet from cold perspiration. It’s like he sweat buckets and buckets of them. He, even in his cowardly state, tried looking up at Gulf and saw if the the younger would notice if he tried to wipe his sweaty forehead on his sleeve. 

He ended up wiping it and was ready to be teased by his boyfriend but he didn’t hear anything from him. Instead, the only movement Gulf did was lean forward, an indication that the younger is  _ interested.  _

Mew internally admits his defeat but would never declare it out loud. He knows Gulf already knows he lost, judging by how Gulf’s been staring at him for a couple of minutes now. 

**“Bed,”** was the only word Mew managed to say. 

**“Alright, Phi. Bed. So let’s go,”** Gulf said and stood up again but this time, he didn’t immediately walk. Not that he had the ability because Mew is still holding on to him tightly. 

Mew stood up but still had his gaze on the floor and not letting go of Gulf. 

**“Hold on tight,”** was the last thing Mew heard before he was dragged by Gulf who held his hand while walking towards their bedroom. 

* * *

**“Was I wrong?”** Gulf said and crossed his arms, a shit eating grin eating his whole face. 

Mew leaned back on their headboard and mirrored the action. 

Gulf giggled and snaked his arm on Mew’s shoulder, pushing the elder’s head on his shoulder gently. 

**“O-ae, o-ae, o-ae,”** Gulf cooed and played with Mew’s ear while placing a kiss on his head. 

**“You think you can sleep now?”**

**“No,”** Mew replied. 

**“Want to watch another movie?”** Gulf suggested. 

Mew didn’t reply for a while and Gulf assumed he was considering the offer. 

**“Okay,”** Mew agreed.  **“But what are we watching?”** He asked. 

Gulf just stared at him and gave a knowing laugh. 

**“No more horror movies!”** Mew yelled, his voice laced with fear. 

Gulf held both of his hands up in defense.  **“We’re not watching another horror movie, Phi,”** he said.  **“I’m sorry for scaring you,”** he added and kissed Mew’s cheek as an apology. 

**“Fine. Apology accepted,”** Mew said and crossed his arms.  **“So? What movie are we watching?”** he asked again. 

**“Oh, you’ll love it,”** Gulf said and grinned. 

He had his feet down on the floor and slid on his slippers. He stood up and looked back to fetch Mew and saw the latter looking up at him with a confused expression. 

**“Come, Phi. I promise you’ll love it,”** Gulf said and smiled, his lips forming into a smile. 

Mew’s body was tense but softened up when he saw the heart-shaped smile on his sunflower’s face, the moonlight adding an ethereal glow to the already ethereal being in front of him. 

Gulf extended his hand for Mew to hold to which Mew gladly held. 

* * *

**“** **See the line where the sky meets the sea? It calls me,”** Mew sang out loud. He stood up and balled his hand into a fist, turning it into a mic while Gulf watched in amusement.

**“And no one knows. How far it goes! If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me. One day I'll know. If I go, there's just no telling how far I'll go,”** Mew continued and sang his heart out while his other hand held Gulf’s. 

Gulf kept smiling the whole time Mew was singing. He knew nothing could go wrong with the perfect combination (aside from him and Mew): Mew and Disney. 

After the song ended, Mew sat beside Gulf again. 

**“Ah, Moana,”** he said.  **“Seriously, this song is one of the best ones Disney ever had,”** he added, his tone sounded like he was charmed.

**“What movie are we watching next?”** Mew asked Gulf. 

Gulf shrugged. Honestly, he thought one movie was enough and that Moana could put Mew to sleep. But it instead recharged Mew and now his boyfriend is bursting with energy. 

**“How about you pick the next one, Phi?”** Gulf asked. 

**“Alright,”** he said and started thinking of the next movie. 

_ Handsome,  _ Gulf thought as he looked at Mew’s thinking face. 

He was snapped out of his daze when he saw Mew’s face lighten up. 

**“Ooh! How about Frozen 2?”** Mew said, his body jiggling in excitement. 

**“Frozen 2 it is,”** he said, earning a yell of victory from the elder. 

Mew continued watching the movie, his eyes filled with excitement and fascination despite watching the movie many times already. 

When Mew started getting excited again, he stood up and started singing along again. 

Gulf shook his head and smiled affectionately. 

_ This is going to be a long night,  _ Gulf thought. 

He saw Mew’s phone placed just in between them and with Mew standing in front of the TV, he picked it up and typed in Mew’s passcode. 

_ 012619 _

He went to Mew’s contacts and scrolled through them. When he saw the person he was looking for, he tapped on the Message button and typed in his message. 

He placed the phone down with a laugh. Not long after, Mew sat down again, feeling ecstatic from his Disney songs concert. 

**“Thank you for accompanying me, tua-eng,”** Mew said and kissed the younger’s cheek. 

Gulf flashed him a sleepy smile. Gulf isn’t much of a Disney fan much like he wasn’t a fan of Anime before he met Mew. But he’s always open to trying out new things for Mew. To let the elder know that he will always try to understand him despite the stark contrast of his and Mew’s interests. 

He leaned forward and held Mew’s cheek, placing a long and chaste kiss on his lips. Gulf felt Mew’s lips curve into a smile. 

Gulf pulled away and lightly stroked Mew’s cheek.  **“You’re always welcome, thirak,”** he said and rubbed his nose against Mew’s. 

Mew’s smile grew impossibly wider. He kissed Gulf’s cheek again before snuggling into his neck. 

Gulf kissed Mew’s head again and smiled, remembering the message he wrote to Nong Stu. 

_“Nong Stu krub. This is Gulf na krab. P’Mew might visit the office a little later than scheduled. He was up all night watching Disney movies. Thank you and see you tomorrow na krub.”_

How he got away with calling Nong Stu as Nong when Mew’s manager is much older than him? Well, Mew Suppasit’s boyfriend privilege. 

Gulf smiled at that silly idea. 

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this au prompt](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/b2/41/17/b241172f3f11c38fdbe801f0120bb466.jpg) ^^
> 
> i'm sincerely apologizing if i got the Moana song part inaccurate. four years after its release and i still haven't watched it yet lol but i know i got the Frozen 2 part accurate 5555
> 
> also on Twitter: [@gulfieholic](https://twitter.com/gulfieholic) ^^


End file.
